


Maybe Moving Wasn't so Bad After All

by Hollstein_Shipper



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Mean Stepmother, no supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollstein_Shipper/pseuds/Hollstein_Shipper
Summary: Carmillas stepmother sends her away to Texas. She's mortified but maybe she'll have a change of heart when she meets a certain Laura Hollis.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, and I'm not certain how the story is going to end up, but bear with me.

“Hello, who is this?”

“Um, Maman, it’s Carmilla. I need you to pick me up from the sheriff’s station.”

“This is the third time this week Carmilla! I ought to have the right mind to just leave you in there this time. God, I wish your sorry excuse of a father was still alive so he could deal with you.”  
“You don’t think I fucking want that too!” Carmilla sighs and lowers her voice, “I can’t argue with you right now, are you coming to get me or not?”

“Yes, but don’t think we aren’t talking about what happened when we get home.”

“Whatever you say mother.”

Carmilla hangs up the phone and wills herself not to scream. She hates her stepmother more than anything in the world. How could she talk about her father like that? The fucking bitch just married him for his money, and everybody knew it. Everyone except Carmilla’s father that it is. He thought he was in love, and Carmilla never had the heart to tell him it was all fake. As long as he was happy, she could deal with the step monster. But she never expected her father to just suddenly die, and leave her all alone with the witch.

“Hey Earth to Carmilla!” Carmilla was so lost in thought she didn’t even notice Mia, the sheriff’s deputy, walk up to her. “So your mom is waiting outside, get out of here and don’t let me catch you back in here again.”

Carmilla smirks while she’s walking out of the building, “Oh come on, you know you look forward to me coming in here every night, cutie.”

“What have I told you about the flirting? I’m not interested, now get out of here you big lesbian.”

Carmilla laughs and walks out in a little bit better mood...until she see’s her stepmother waiting in her car. The car ride home was extremely quiet, which Carmilla was thankful for, but she knew all hell would break loose once they got inside.

 

 

 

“So Carmilla, would you like to tell me why the hell got you arrested this time?”

Carmilla looks down at the floor, “I punched a man in the face for cat calling me while I was walking down the street.”

Carmilla’s stepmother raises her voice, “ I can’t deal with you anymore. Ever since your father died, you’ve been acting like a spoiled brat, and I’m not going to keep putting up with it. Go upstairs and pack your bags. You’re leaving first thing tomorrow morning.”

Carmilla is shocked. “And where the fuck am I going?”

“I spoke to my sister, and she has agreed to take you in.”

“Wait, I didn’t even know you had a sister. Why have we never met?”

“Because we don’t have much to do with each other anymore, and she lives in Texas.”

Carmilla looks mortified. “Texas?! I can’t fucking go to Texas. There’s nothing but rednecks and deserts there.”

“It’s not up for discussion, you’re getting on a plane tomorrow whether you like it or not.”

Carmilla storms off to her room and slams the door in frustration. She knows she hates living with her stepmother, but at least she lives in Los Angeles where there are plenty of things to do to keep her mind off all of the shit at home. She ends up packing her belongings, knowing there is no way she is winning this fight against her stepmother. She dreads meeting her step aunt because she’s probably just as evil as her stepmother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla is off to texas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The town is pronounced Wok-sa-hatch-ee and is a real town in texas

Carmilla slowly woke up the next morning. She hadn’t slept very well last night because of all the stress she was put through. She still couldn’t believe she was being sent to Texas. She had looked up her aunt on facebook last night and found out her name was Sandra Luce, she had a son named Will, and she lived in some place called Waxahachie Texas. What kind of name was Waxahachie anyways? It was almost 8 am so she got up to take a quick shower before she had to leave. Carmilla stood underneath the scolding hot water, letting the tension in her body ease up. She wanted to be as relaxed as possible for her upcoming flight. After she was done getting ready, she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs. When she got downstairs she saw her stepmother, but neither said a word to each other. Her stepmother grabbed her keys and headed out the door with carmilla following behind her. Carmilla was silent the entire way to the airport. They pulled up to LAX and Carmilla and her mother got out of the car. Carmilla grabbed her bags out of the trunk of the car and said a quiet goodbye to her stepmother.  
“Goodbye Carmilla. Wipe that ugly scowl off your face, this is all your fault, so I don’t know why you are so angry.”  
With that Carmilla slammed the trunk shut and stormed inside the airport. She boarded her flight and was thankful she only had to be on this thing for about three hours. Airplanes made her nervous, but she’d never admit that to anyone. She decided to catch up on her sleep and when she woke up she could see the city of Dallas below her. She got off the plane and went to look for her aunt at the entrance. She spotted a blonde haired woman with her teenage son holding up a sign that had Carmilla Karnstein written on it. She walked up to the woman and was immediately wrapped in a hug. “You must be Carmilla”, the woman said. “Must I be?”, Carmilla responded. She knew it came off rude, but she put up a wall every time she met someone new. This woman was related to her stepmother after all, so she had to be careful around her. “Well I’m Sandra and this is your cousin Will. We are so happy to have you here.” Carmilla couldn’t believe how chipper this woman was being. Will took Carmilla’s bags and they all walked to Sandra’s car. Carmilla got into the back of the car and put in her headphones and stared out the window the entire drive to Sandra’s. Carmilla was glad the drive was only about a half hour long.

 

 

They arrived to Sandra’s house, and Carmilla had to admit she was impressed by it. It wasn't as big as her house back in LA, but Sandra lived in a big white victorian era house in the middle of historic downtown Waxahachie. Sandra showed Carmilla to her new room, and left so Carmilla could be alone and adjust to her new living situation. Carmilla looked around her room and sighed. The furniture was very antique looking. It went well with the house, it just wasn’t her taste. She decided to take a nap, and deal with unpacking later. She was drained, and she needed some energy before she felt like socializing anymore. Carmilla woke up to knocking on her door. Sandra cracked the door open and said, “Carmilla, dinner is ready. We’ll be waiting downstairs.” Carmilla checked her phone and saw that it was 6:00. She never ate dinner this early, but figured that’s just how people did it in the south. Besides, she was starving from not eating anything the entire day, so she wasn’t going to complain. When she got downstairs she smelled the most delicious thing ever. Sandra and Will were sitting at the table waiting on her. Carmilla sat down and noticed fried chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans, and rolls on the table. Her stepmother never cooked, so this was a surprise. Carmilla spoke up,”I mean I’ve heard of southern hospitality, but damn you’ve outdone yourself.”

After dinner, Carmilla asked Sandra if she could go explore town, and  Sandra agreed adding, “As long as I don’t get a phone call in a few hours saying you’ve been arrested.” Carmilla nodded, and walked out of the house. She didn’t really care about seeing the town, she just wanted time with herself to think about what all was happening. She was walking down the street when she spotted a small cafe on the corner. She walked up to the door and saw the business hours said they should be closed by now, but the lights were still on and the open sign was still on the door. Carmilla decided to go in anyways since the door wasn’t locked.

Carmilla walked inside and saw a waitress mopping the floor while listening to her Ipod. The tiny girl was dancing and singing at the top of her lungs, “Look what you just made me do, look what you just made me ooh!” The girl turned around and was so startled by Carmilla’s presence, she slipped on the wet floor and fell on her back. Carmilla rushed over to the girl to help her up, but couldn’t stop herself from laughing. When the girl stood up she looked confusedly at the stranger.

“Why are you in here? We’re closed.”

Carmilla shrugged, “Well cupcake the door wasn’t locked, so I decided to just walk in.”

“My name’s Laura, not cupcake.”

Carmilla started laughing again, “ That was one hell of a performance you put on there, cupcake. I especially liked the grand finale.”

Laura scowled, “You scared the sh- crap out of me. It’s not funny, and that hurt.”

Carmilla smirked, “That bunched up little face you make when you’re angry is hilarious buttercup.”

“I’ve never seen you around here. Who the heck are you?”

“Well, I have to keep some of my secrets. Otherwise, I’ll lose my air of mystery, won’t I?”

And with that Carmilla turned around and exited the cafe, leaving behind a very confused and angry Laura.


End file.
